User talk:Doodledoug3212
STOP TROLLING ME AND RUINING THE PAGES! Dude will you stop trolling me and please STOP spamming Yoshi love pictures all over the page and ruining Shy Guy. You ARE ruining 2 pages. You don't need to add 9000 hate categories or 9000 love images! You're saying this is a lie when it ISN'T! To Doodledoug3212: Ignore Shit Norris, he just wants to make life hard for people He is a cock-sucker who says "Eh?" all the time, plus you joined this wiki way before me, Youre NOT like Samus Aranator, ok? look I dont like Yoshi.. but that doesnt mean Yoshi-fans should get shunned.. cheer up Alright, fine, I'm sorry I yelled at you, even though you hat Yoshi, I guess it's okay. Besides, we all have our own opinion, so I was wrong to yell at you and threaten to block you.--User:Doodledoug3212 13:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Nah Thats ok, I can understand that.. ever since Samus Aranator joined people now want to ruin Yoshi... Im gonna go talk to some of the users about stopping the Yoshi Hate, ok? (Its Shit Norris who started leaving the yoshi-hating mark on people) -- MorshuandUshrom. 21:05. CHRISTMAS!!!! Excuse me but how does one put links on Wiki pages? You just put brackets in between an article name like this: [[]]--User:Doodledoug3212 20:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) two different trolls I fixed your luigilook page since luigilook and the banana bread spammer are two different people. this is the banana bread spammer http://www.youtube.com/user/TheGreatBratKing New Pages It's great that You want to make pages for everyone, but please spend a little more time with them and fill them out. Nobody likes a page with only one sentance. AwesomeSeaCucumber 10:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to copy The "josealberto" Guy to show him how annoying he is. --Billy Kraus 10:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. AwesomeSeaCucumber 10:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Admins We need a new admin, and since Southparklover is showing no sign of coming back, who should the new admin should be? AwesomeSeaCucumber 10:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe MorshuandUhsrom should be the new admin.--Billy Kraus 10:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, he hasn't responded or logged in in a while, so I think it should be You or Me. AwesomeSeaCucumber 18:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Links The Link article is for the CD-I version, since You like the game version so much, You'll have to make a different Link article. Remember, this is a Youtube Poop wiki. Aaron Stanheight 16:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Charportals As You can see, I made CharPortals on the home page that look a bit less than perfect. The problem with them is that most of them fit the boxes poorly and I am hoping that You have the technology to skew the images properly and make them all fit like the Konata picture. Aaron Stanheight 06:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Doodledoug3212! It's me your Conscience! The Bride King is a faggot get rid of Ventus, The Noid, and Soviet Bridal Team. make sure The Bride King Stays OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You got it buddy!--Billy Kraus 01:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Conscience: Good job! if Awsomeseacucumber keeps protesting, get him out of here!!!! 01:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, he's my friend! But I'll just remind him that Bride King left!--Billy Kraus 01:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Conscience: I took Yoshi Video that The Bride King gave to you. I took off it off. he'll better not be giving you a surprices like Yoshi videos. so you don't like yoshi videos? huh? 01:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I do like my Yoshi videos, but one question: why are you calling me conscience, no offense, but it sounds weird.--Billy Kraus 02:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Conscience: I am your conscience. I'm your fan. You will serve your victory. You can do everything if you want. 02:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Check out the Everybody Hates Elmo page! -RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Conscience RACHIT CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN"T YOU STOP AWSOMESEACUCUMBER FROM BRINING THEM BACK!?!?!?!?!? NOW YOU MUST STOP HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC)